surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Surreal Memes Wiki:Election Promises
If you don't know whom'st to vote for in the wiki presidential election on April 1st, here is a list of all the promises candidates have made if they get elected. It's highly encouraged that you read all of it before you vote. =Presidents= *Bring peace to the wiki *Make wars and vandals a thing of the past *Give a MASSIVE upgrade to all old pages of the wiki, adding tons of information *Move non-surreal pages to the Surreal Memes non-canon wiki to get rid of page spam once and for all *Try to make as many non-canon pages as possible canon by putting them in memes *Help the SWDF in order to protect the wiki *Give normal users more of a voice by making polls on more decisions *Create a test that a user has to take before becoming an admin, to prevent corruption (to stop things like to JoeJoeTheAnimator shenanigans from happening again) *Finally win the battle against the normies *Make the wiki surreal again *Encourage people to make their own characters in memes *Possibly add rules from R/surrealmemes * Combine non-surreal pages into single pages, or have them all moved to usernames or blogs, in order to lessen page spam. * Clearly defining what a Surreal Meme is to new users. * Teaching users who don't quite grasp the concept of the Surreal Memes how to properly create a Surreal Meme. * Try to give users as much freedom with the kinds of Surreal Memes they make while still making sure they stay surreal. * Encourage users to put their own Surreal Memes on their userpages or blogs, in order to prevent small Surreal Memes from filling up the regular wiki pages. * Build more wiki pages for popular Surreal Memes by YouTubers like Timotainment and BagelBoy. * Make pages explaining each popular timeline in detail. * Get rid of pages with little to no text, or expand them. * Move completely non-surreal articles to other wikis, or tell their creators to move them to blogs. * Add many defense upgrades to the wiki. * Create a sockpuppet watch system, in which new users shall be watched carefully for the first couple days of them joining, to make sure they aren't a vandal's alt. * Protect every important page on the wiki so that new users can't edit them, in order to prevent new vandal sockpuppets from completely messing them up. * Alert the FANDOM staff upon sockpuppet sightings. * Implement a variety of precautions for sockpuppet or other vandal attacks. * Be as active as possible. * Try to stop wiki users from other wikis migrating her, as they don't know much about Surreal Memes. * Make the staff as interactive to the wiki as possible. * Remove inappropriate content and NSFW, same with offensive content. *Find out what the hecc permissions are given to presidents/vice presidents *Found A.V.A.S.F, Anti Vandalism And Spam Force, which will be 100% neutral in debates like Orangists vs Meme Man supporters. *A.V.A.S.F will make sure articles are factual and not biased *A.V.A.S.F will ban or let admins and beurocrats know about vandals and spammers *A.V.A.S.F will delete propaganda *Find non surreal articles and report them to high ranking wiki members =Vice Presidents= *Help the president do their things correctly *Make sure all non-canon and non-surreal pages are moved to the surreal memes non-canon wiki *Try Redoing The Things I Promised On The First Election **Make Sure I Redo The Things I Promised I Would Do On The First Election *Make a group of admins like Tokihko to stop sockpuppets from entering the wiki *Assist staff *Keep wiki quality good *Keep vandals out *Do whatever the president says unless it seems corrupt or wrong *Run polls for what to do *Deal with small problems like non-canon pages and minor vandalism *Always try to respond and help when other users message me